Plitheon
is a dragon-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Jesse Glenn in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Plitheon is part of Ren's team and a cool outlaw. A vicious fighter, there is no battle angle which he will not use to attain victory. His fighting style is strong and stalwart and he uses unusual battle plans to maintain his aggression and beat down his opponents. His Battle Gear is Vilantor Gear. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Plitheon first appears in Exposed where he battles Fabia and Aranaut. He gets the upper hand on Aranaut by the assistance of his Battle Gear Vilantor Gear, he beats Aranaut along with his Battle Gear, Battle Crusher using his Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability Vilantor Gear Nirvana. In The Secret Package, he tagged with Linehalt to battle Hawktor and Neo Ziperator. Despite him being knocked out early in round 1, in round 2 after Linehalt gets wiped out, he does most of the fighting and he singlehandedly defeated Hawktor and Neo Ziperator with the help of his Battle Gear. In The Secret Switch, he tagged with Lythirus to battle Aranaut and Hawktor. He got knocked out in round 1 due to Aranaut's Spiral Glowdown. Then in round 2 he and Lythirus get knocked out by Battle Crusher's level 2 Battle Gear Ability Battle Crusher Demise. Finally in the last round, he managed to tie up loose ends, but was put to shame by Aranaut. In Curtain Call, he battled Aranaut and Coredem while tagged with Linehalt. He won the first round himself with his Vilantor Gear, but in the second round he and Linehalt lost to Rock Hammer's Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. In the final round they lost against Aranaut. Later back at Gundalia, Plitheon reveals that he has annoyance of Jesse, when he comes out of ball form. Plitheon is then attacked by Lythirus and Lumagrowl, and later begins to fade away. In Redemption, he was used by Jesse against Fabia and Nurzak. In Gundalian Showdown, he is seen battling Castle Knights. In Broken Spell, he battles Linehalt until Kazarina's death snaps him out of hypnosis. He and Jesse then join the Castle Knights in the upcoming battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In Destiny Revealed, he returns to Gundalia with Nurzak and the minor Twelve Orders. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Plitheon made his first appearance as a cameo in Battle Lines along with Jesse, Mason and Avior trying to defend Gundalia from the Chaos Bakugan. He only appeared as an image. ; Ability Cards * Life Eater: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Metal Verde: Adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Fly Slasher: Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Hyper Verde: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fly Destroyer: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ghost Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Slug Tornado: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and adds 200 Gs to Plitheon. * Gravity Mine: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Zone Verde: Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Drake Twister: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fencer Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Physical Game Plitheon was released in Wave 3. A Haos Plitheon has 840 Gs, a Pyrus Plitheon has 770 Gs, and a Subterra Plitheon has 650 Gs, Ventus Plitheon has 1100 Gs (Ventus can have 520 Gs). Its actual form resembles a mixture of Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid. His ball form resembles Strikeflier. Plitheon is part of the BakuMetalix series of Core Bakugan along with Lumino Dragonoid and Phosphos. Trivia *Even though he and Jesse are complete opposites, they work very well together. *He is shown to have a large rivalry with Aranaut, but this intense rivalry gets forgotten in Curtain Call for unknown reason. *Plitheon has shown to love or favor his abilities such as Life Eater, Fencer Shield, Hyper Verde, and Fly Destroyer. *His Bakugan form seems to resemble various enemies from the Go Nagi's Getter Robo and Mazinger series. *His Bakugan form somewhat resembles Druman's. *Plitheon's ability, Fly Destroyer looks a lot like the art on the Bakugan Dimensions ability, Blasting Gale. *He looks similar to Van Falco in ball form. de:Plitheon Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan